


Sleeping Beauty

by Krembearry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, True Love's Kiss, additional tags later - Freeform, also other relationships, kings witches curses all that jazz, there will be more to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krembearry/pseuds/Krembearry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>never has any regrets ever haha</p>
<p>also i totally am not crying at the thoughts of what's gonna happen HAHAH</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

“I’m sorry miss, but we really can’t help you. All our greatest knights are off in war, and they won’t be back for months. We’re short on staff here as it is, and if we were to lend you the 20 knights you want, the castle would be in serious danger.” Ray was trying to be fair, but the woman was adamant. Michael and he had been trying to talk to her for hours, but she wouldn’t listen to reason.

 

“Look, we can give you maybe five knights, but that’s it.” Michael was doing his best not to get mad. He couldn’t give that image. The kingdom wouldn’t stand for a king with a bad temper. Ray’s hand reaches over and squeezes Michael’s, and Michael sighs. He couldn’t be happier with Ray at his side. The woman stares at them hard, then her hair stands on end. Her appearance totally changes and they recognize that legendary raven hair, the way it spreads out like wings. They never thought they’d see it up close, and the hand on Michael’s tightens. Just like that, the witch grins and plucks a feather from her hair and throws it at Michael. It looks like a dagger and before anyone else can react Ray has leapt up and taken the feather straight into his shoulder. He groans and looks drowsy, then Michael grabs a hold on his husband, trying to keep him stable.

 

“What did you do!? What did you do to him!?” Michael sounds _pissed_ , and for good reason. Ray seems to be slipping unconscious and Michael can’t do anything to stop it. The witch laughs and points a beautiful finger at Ray.

 

“Since you wouldn’t give me what I need, I’ve taken what you love. He’ll sleep now, forever, unless he receives a kiss that means everything. The kiss of true love.”

 

Michael snorts, then watches Ray drift off, slumping forward. Michael stands and lifts his fellow King easily. “You couldn’t have picked a worse spell. I’m his husband, we love each other more than anything. And I’ll prove it.” Michael presses his lips to Ray’s, sitting there for a minute, just the feeling of Ray’s lips against his own managing to calm him.

 

After long seconds, Michael pulls away and looks at Ray with furrowed eyebrows. He looks up at the witch again.

 

“Is this a sick joke? Did you cast the wrong spell?”

 

The witch laughs again, the sound grating. “Oh, part of spellcasting is truth. You can’t lie. Why don’t you try again? It’s so funny.” She’s grinning, and Michael hates it, but that doesn’t mean he won’t try again.

 

Kiss after kiss and Ray doesn’t awaken. Michael is growing frantic and he’s slowly sinking to the floor, trying to kiss Ray awake, cure him of the sleeping poison. He really believed he could do it. He needed to. He needed Ray, his King, his rose, his love.

 

Hours later the witch had left, but Michael was still crumpled on the floor of the throne room, tears streaming down his face. He checked Ray’s pulse, and it was strong. The witch had told him Ray would have no needs while he slept, no need for food or water, locked in this state of being until his true love kissed him. Ray slept soundly, completely dead to the world, and Michael’s grip was tight. Maybe he wasn’t Ray’s true love, but he’d find them. Find them for Ray’s sake. Ray would hate to miss these years, years that could have been spent happily at Michael’s side. His tears dried against his royal cape, and Michael stood, jaw steel. He would find the solution.

  
He would find who Ray should love more than himself.


	2. The Visit

Every time someone asked if they could kiss the sleeping king, Michael’s heart clenched. In five years, he hadn’t grown numb to it. Every pair of lips against his husband’s own made Michael look away. He’d found solace elsewhere, clenching the hand of his knight tightly. Sir Ramsey would squeeze his hand back, giving him every comfort he could have in such tough years.

 

Suddenly the knight jerked his head to look out the window, tugging his king slightly to alert him of the distant woodwind sounds. Michael furrows his eyebrows, but his heart is soon filled with dread when he recognizes the tunes. He wants to cry, but he’ll accept another failure.

 

The other king had finally arrived.

 

Michael puts on his crown and sweeps down grandly, walking down the steps of his dias to meet the other king on equal ground. The doors are hurriedly opened by the stewards and there he is, in all his glory, the Mad King.

 

Michael’s lip curled without him realizing as they embraced.

 

“My dearest Jones, how are you? I’ve heard your husband has been getting a lot of action, recently. News doesn’t travel to my kingdom from yours very quickly, isn’t that odd? One would almost think you didn’t want me to come.” Immediately Ryan had gotten on Michael’s last nerve, and he tried to keep his fists at his side.

 

“But holding back information or not, I’m here to break the curse. I was at your wedding all those years ago, and it is a shame that you two can’t be together now. There’s more than one way to break a curse, you know.” Ryan pushes past Michael, who’s gaping now, unable to understand. The Mad King walks straight up to the ornate table Ray is laid on and stalks around it, observing Ray carefully, and with too much interest. Michael scowls, and approaches him.

 

“I don’t see why you could do that. I’ve called all the greatest magic users and none of them could do a thing.” Ryan smirks when he hears Michael’s terribly hidden anger. It’s quite obvious exactly what Michael is thinking. Perhaps Ryan ought to give him lessons on how to hold his emotions. No matter, there was something more important at hand.

 

“Well, of course they didn’t do anything. Those are reputable witches, wizards, mages, and whatever else they’d like to call themselves. What you need is someone who isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty, and I happen to be your King.” Ryan slips off the dainty royal gloves and pushes up his sleeves. He digs in a pocket to pull out another sturdier pair of gloves. They look like they’re made of raw leather, and Michael wouldn’t be surprised if they were.

 

“Is there a catch to you curing him? I don’t know you to do favors without wanting something in return, and this is one hell of a favor.” Michael crosses his arms, looking from Ryan’s face down to Ray. His heart ached when he saw that sleeping face.

 

Ryan let a grin spread across his face and put his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and setting his chin down on top.

 

“Since you insist, I would love payment. I want to kiss the King and be the one to wake him up. Now, I’m going to be the one to wake him up by using my spells mind you, but wouldn’t him rising at the taste of my lips just be hilarious? Ah, steward, come here, I want you to have a good look at King Jones’s face if that happens. I want it painted. And if it doesn’t, I want you to do a good approximation.” Ryan gives an awful laugh to himself as the steward hurries closer. He gives Michael a sorry look, but keeps watching his face as instructed.

 

Ryan curls his fingers and stands up straight again, looking at Michael for his response. Michael just gives a grim nod and taps his foot. Sir Ramsey is quick to come to his side.

 

The Mad King leans down to kiss the Red King.

 

Nothing happens.

 

Then a stir, and the Mad King is stumbling backwards, groaning and clutching his face.

 

The Red King is stood in a defensive pose almost 20 feet from the table he was laying on with blood on his fist.

  
The Fair King begins to sob and crumples to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never has any regrets ever haha
> 
> also i totally am not crying at the thoughts of what's gonna happen HAHAH


	3. The Summer

“So what you’re telling me-”

 

“He isn’t very happy about this.”

 

“Of course he isn’t, you’re the _Mad King_.”

 

“-is that James Haywood-”

 

“Actually, I go by Ryan now.”

 

“Shut the _fuck up_ Haywood.”

 

“-is my so-called ‘true love’?”

 

Michael cringes at the words, but he nods. Ray slumps back into the throne, running a hand through his hair and staring at the ground. He shakes his head, still in denial, and Ryan rubs a hand on his back. Ray slaps him away and glares, showing Ryan his teeth as if it’ll deter him. Surprisingly, it does, and Ryan steps away, hand coming up to cover an old wound on his shoulder. Ray groans and slides out of the chair, sitting on the floor in front of the throne like a child.

 

“Gods, out of all the people in this country, it had to be him?”

 

“Oh, please, it’s not that bad, we worked out fine the first time.”

 

“I don’t give a shit about how _true_ the love is, you still fucking _lied_ and even all these years later I’m not going to forgive you.”

 

“Ray, it was an honest mistake, if you would ever shut up long enough for me to just _explain_ -”

 

Michael forces his way in between them. They hadn’t even realized they were standing chest-to-chest, ready to come to blows. The blood was dried on Ryan’s chin, but it showed how brutal Ray could be. Michael didn’t want anymore bloodshed. Well, not if Ray was going to cause it. He wanted to punch Ryan himself. No, not the point right now.

 

“What the fuck are you two talking about?”

 

Ray whips away, clenching his fists and moving in quick pace.

 

“You can ask him. I’m going to get some food, since apparently I haven’t eaten in five fucking years because some pretentious prick wanted to have a grand entrance.”

 

The two kings watch Ray leave, a little stunned at his words. There was a deep venom in it that only one recognized. Michael sighed, making a gesture at Ryan. The two selected one knight each and went into the conference room. One chair on either side of the table, fairly close quarters, wasn’t either of their styles, but Ray had insisted on it when they were making adjustments to the castle. Michael and Ryan both made the move for the same chair, but Michael was quicker and sat first. The shock of discovering who Ray’s true love was must have really gotten to Ryan, for he just blinked and sat in the other chair instead of contesting it.

 

“So, what the fuck.” Michael starts. His vulgar language makes Ryan pay attention. He breathes in through his nose, then sighs.

 

“Maybe you didn’t know him then, but back when Ray was still a page he came to my kingdom. We… we met in the market and he made a joke about my clothes after I bumped into him and I thought he was trying to make fun of me. But he was just really having some honest fun. He laughed, told me I was uptight, and I asked him the name of his knight. Later on I found the inn they were staying in and while Ray lived in the kingdom I…” Ryan is showing a sort of weakness he never had before, hand rubbing through and messing up his immaculate hair. “We ended up involved. Deeply involved. We probably never would have broken apart if I wasn’t such an asshole.”

 

Michael finds an odd bit of sympathy for Ryan, but he doesn’t understand. How could Ryan be Ray’s true love, but they broke up? Michael is about to ask, but Ryan is still talking. Shit, he missed some.

 

“-day he was leaving. He didn’t tell me until his horse was packed that he was returning here. I couldn’t believe it, and I told him he’d have to stay with me. I’d- I’d call the royal guards and he wouldn’t have any choice. I said it because I was young and emotional. He stared at me for a long time before he finally realized something. And then I realized, like an idiot, I had never said it. He screamed at me, _‘You’re the prince!?_ ’ and I couldn’t lie and say no so I said yes and he bit me.” Ryan pulls down his clothing to show the bite wound. It was obviously deep, if the ugly tissue is anything to go by. “Of course I hated him after, because he made me nearly lose my arm, but I realized he could have done a lot worse. He had his sword on him- he was damn good with it then too- and he could have killed me. Or at least, wounded me differently. But instead he bit me. Why would he bite me, King Jones? We haven’t talked since then. I wouldn’t know.”

 

It’s an odd story, to say the least, but understandable. Michael can understand why Ray would be pissed off to find out Ryan was his true love. He was his summer fling, not his true love. Michael remembers that summer. Ray came back fuming and it had ended up with Michael kissing him. The details are fuzzy, but by winter they were steady with each other. Michael hadn’t ever been a rebound, and they both knew it.

  
So why…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha and matt said i suck so many dicks on the LAST chapter wait til he reads this one

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be WAY more added to this as time goes on! there won't be a regular updating schedule, but i have a few chapters planned, and demand for this will make it come faster!
> 
> if you're interested in more, shoot me an email at whitewing55555@gmail.com or give me comments here!


End file.
